monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirin/Companion
Kirin is a monster that can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Prepare to taste my thunder." "Even though I appear this way, I'm well over a century old. You should respect your elders..." "Kirin are among the most powerful youkai. Our magic is extremely powerful too." "Enenra is a tea-drinking friend of mine. Our relationship usually consists of idle gossip." "Humans are rare... I will savor your semen." "I am known as Kaminari-sama in Yamatai. I happen to be worshipped as a god of thunder." "Someone like you will go numb from my electric shock." "I have inherited the blood of dragons. I don't reveal it around the great youkai to keep up appearances." "I am a Kirin, a great youkai! Now, show me some proper respect!" "Why are you wandering around this place? I'll play with you a little..." "I used this mallet, but it didn't make me bigger..." (+1 Lucky Mallet) "Hey, I'll give you some spending money... Use it wisely." (+ 1855G) "I'll give you this spirit crystal." (+1 Spirit Crystal) "I want to eat a banana..." (Give 1 Banana) *Yes - "Yes, I shall accept this!" (+20 Affinity) *No - "How bitter..." "I would like to buy a toy... Will you give me some money?" (Give 1113G) *Yes - "Yes, I shall accept this!" (+25 Affinity) *No - "How bitter..." *Not enough money - "...Hm? You aren't carrying any money." "I want to replenish my power of lightning... Will you give me a magic stone?" (Give 1 Thunder Stone) *Yes - "Yes, I shall accept this!" (+30 Affinity) *No - "How bitter..." "My horn is very splendid, isn't it?" *It's splendid - "Yes, you have very good judgment." (+10 Affinity) *It's not that great - "Well, I suppose young people don't understand..." *I want to decorate it - " How could you think about that! You're thinking of pulling off my horn! (-5 Affinity) "Adventuring is nice, but... Are you studying regularly?" *For the time being - "That's good... but do not forget to study." *Always - "Well, I'm impressed." (+10 Affinity) *Not at all - "Really... You should moderate your mischief." "I am a great youkai that can shoot electricity... Did you know that there are lesser creatures that also give off electricity?" *Eel - "Yes, you're quite well-read... They are called electric eels." (+10 Affinity) *Catfish - "Yes, you're quite well-read... They are called electric catfish." (+10 Affinity) *Kirin - "I am not a lesser creature! Don't confuse me with eels and catfish!" (-5 Affinity) "Do you know what the bad points of young people are these days?" *Lack of assertiveness - "That's different, it's a matter of social circumstances. At such an age, young people cannot go on adventures very much." *They don't take care of their elders - "It appears so, they do not cherish the elderly at all... You understand seniors like me." (+10 Affinity) *They do not revere the Goddess - "It's good to not revere her, fool!" (-5 Affinity) "Where on earth have you come from?" *Iliasville - "You've come a very long way. I must welcome you..." (+10 Affinity) *My mother's womb - "No... it doesn't matter, it's typical to ask about your origins." *A dark place - "What, that's just a typical youth's habits..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Kirin: "I am a kirin. Despite appearances, I have lived for centuries and been worshipped as a god of thunder." With Gob: Gob: "Wow, Kaminari-sama!" Kirin: "Hey, young oni. You better hide your belly button when you sleep or else I'll steal it." Gob: "I sleep properly on a futon!" Kirin: "Yes, a sleeping child grows up... Play a lot, work a lot, and get lots of good rest." With Mio: Mio: "Hrm, a kirin..." Kirin: "You... Why do you talk in such a manner despite being so young?" Mio: "I am a dragon. If I do not appear dignified, I will be made fun of..." Kirin: "...You are a strange girl." With Yugiri: Yugiri: "Kirin... Neither of us are showing any signs of retiring in our old age." Kirin: "Hmm, a comfortable retirement sounds tempting. But we must continue working for the sake of this world." Yugiri: "You were the one who was grumbling about the lightning coursing through her back. The elderly shouldn't overdo it." Kirin: "You are the one who's grown too old. At best, you are just pouring cold water." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Kirin: "This is drawing..." Kirin is doodling on the ground... happens 2nd Action: Kirin: "A discharge!" enemy takes lightning damage 3rd Action: Kirin: "Nooo, my body was shocked...!" Kirin's body went numb! becomes Paralyzed 4th Action: Kirin: "Now, let's cause a little mischief..." Kirin is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 5th Action: Kirin: "Here, you should build up your strength with this." Kirin presents a gift! Shrimp Chili Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Dragons Category:Loli Category:Artist: rai-rai chika sa Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2